


In Which Ash Can't Spell Eiji's Name

by mangra



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ash is pining and gay, BAMF Okumura Eiji, Barista Ash, Boys In Love, Crush at First Sight, Eiji is a big flirt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fuccboi Eiji, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Pining Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangra/pseuds/mangra
Summary: “Hello, welcome to the Banana Fish café, how can….hngg.”Ash felt like someone punched him in the gut. Hell, his whole being was disintegrating at that very moment and was swept away by the wind. Standing before him was the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on. Handsomely cute in one package.Ash wants to go on a date with that man. Eiji just wants his name spelled right on the cup for once.





	In Which Ash Can't Spell Eiji's Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Follow me on Twitter at mangra_MK! Honestly didn't expect it to be this long but please pray for Ash's pining gay ass.

Fuck. It was only Tuesday. Ash drummed his fingers against the counter, waiting for his shift to end. There were only a few customers, considering it was 4:30 in the afternoon. The usual gaggle of high school girls who ordered overly sweet drinks continued to giggle and ogle at him. He didn’t mind them that much since they tipped well.

“Hey Ash,” Sing called from the back. “Can you help me clean up here? Bones didn’t wash the dishes from his last shift. Can we report him to HR?”

“For the last time Sing, we’re not a corporate business and we don’t have an HR department. Take it up to the old hag.”

“But she’s scary,” Sing whispered.

Jessica Glenreed had a weird instinct and can tell when someone was talking shit about her.

“Fine I’ll help,” he sighed.

Just then, the door opened and Ash turned back with his award-winning customer service smile.

“Hello, welcome to the Banana Fish café, how can….hngg.”

Ash felt like someone punched him in the gut. Hell, his whole being was disintegrating at that very moment and was swept away by the wind. Standing before him was the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on. Handsomely cute in one package. Big brown eyes, and soft fluffy hair, cheeks that he itched to touch, to pinch, to _caress. _He was a shorter than him by a couple of inches, the perfect height for Ash to lay forehead kisses and smooch his cute button nose. The definition of Cutie Patootie.

Cutie Patootie was walking down the counter, his beautiful eyes focused on the menu placed above Ash’s head. The entire thing only lasted about 5 seconds, but he was already imagining dates with the customer.

Was he Chinese? Korean? Singaporean? Did he live in New York? Or was he a tourist? Crap, he would have to ask him out right here, right now, if that was the case.

“Can I have a Cappuccino and an Iced Caramel Macchiato to go, please.”

“That’ll be $10.25, sir.”

Ash swiped the card and gave him the receipt with his usually perfect customer service smile. He prepared the drinks and called out “Cappuccino and Iced Caramel Macchiato for Eggy.”

The cute customer cringed, took his cups and speed walked out of the café.

“Thank you, come again soon.”

“Ash, could you please help me back there? I know the last customer left 10 minutes ago and… are you okay?”

Ash was standing listlessly by the counter, head in his arms.

“I just met the most beautiful man and I think I fucked up.”

Sing wanted to go home.

\---

Shit. It was Thursday, and Ash was going to be royally late for work. It wasn’t his fault the professor decided to be an ass and get mad at the entire class for failing the exam. Except for Ash of course, but sadly he was a victim too.

He crept in through the back and was nearly close until Shorter caught him.

“You really think you could sneak in like that you flavorless cracker?”

Ash shushed him. “Alex might hear you. You know how he can’t lie to the old hag if she asks if I’m late again!”

“Chill dude, Alex ain’t here. He’s out sick. Guess it’s just you and me.”

They both changed into their uniforms and Shorter asked him if he should tie his mohawk.

“Dude, no. You look like a troll doll.”

“But this old lady keeps on harassing me to tie my hair! She doesn’t understand fashion. By the way, who was that cute guy you liked that Sing told me about, and who you oh so conveniently forgot to mention?”

Ash was going to kill the twerp. “He’s just some guy that won’t come back. I think I messed up his name and now he thinks I’m a racist piece of trash,” he said glumly.

“Aww, cheer up Ash Ketchum. You’re the only white guy I know who doesn’t have a racist bone in his body.” Shorter patted is back, hard enough for him to topple over.

The door to the locker room opened with Kong’s head peeking in.

“I’m leaving so I need someone up front.”

“Be there in a minute,” Ash said.

“Don’t worry about it dude. Maybe he’ll come back or we’ll have a viral social media post about a racist barista. Besides, there’s a lot of cute guys out there.” Shorter wasn’t the best at giving moral support, but he did it with good intentions.

Ash slowly trudged to the front and wondered where his life went wrong. Everyone said he was charismatic and could get any girl or guy in the whole tri-state area. He couldn’t believe he fucked up with the one guy he already planned his honeymoon with.

"It’s no use bro. It’s been two days and I can’t get him out of my mind. Professor Blanca almost smacked in the head for daydreaming in his lectures. The guy was just so cuuuuhungh…”

And there he was, sitting by the windows nursing a drink. The afternoon sun hit his silhouette just right, encasing him in a halo of warm light. He laughed at what the guy in front of him said, and it was the most beautiful sight Ash has ever seen in his 20 years of living. 

“….sh... YO ASH!”

Something gross and wet hit his face.

“What the fuck?!” Shorter hit him with a wet towel, and it wasn’t even clean.

“You’ve been spacing out for 15 minutes, and I already served 2 customers because you’re stupid white ass won’t stop staring at the guy!”

Oh. Had he really been standing here for 15 minutes? No wonder his leg was starting to cramp.

He gripped Shorter’s sleeves in distress. “Dude, it’s him. That’s the cute guy I’ve been telling you about.”

“Yeah no shit. His friend has been glaring at you the entire time.”

Said friend was a pretty looking… guy? With long hair who happened to be looking at him with such pure hatred and disgust. Ash didn’t know what he did to merit such hate, other than staring creepily at the cute guy. Oh shit, what if that guy is his boyfriend? Shit shit shit.

“If you’re wondering if that long haired dude is his boyfriend, he’s not,” Shorter chimed in.

“How’d you know?”

“Because I’ve seen Sing try to flirt with him. It isn’t working if that’s what you’re asking, but at least he still goes here.”

Ash remembered when Sing was just a kid they used to tease a lot. Now he’s off flirting with evil pretty boys. How time flies.

Now said evil pretty boy looked him in the eye and secretly gave him the finger. Okay, now he’s just evil.

“Oh damn bro, you’re crush is going to the counter. Will you be alright? Do you need backup?” Shorter was fake panicking and Ash’s mind was ringing with alarm bells.

“Just stay with me, I can’t do this alone.”

“You can do this bro. If not, I’ll ask him out myself.”

“Fuck you, we had a pact—hello, welcome to Banana Fish, what would you like to order?”

Not-Eggy was looking down at their pastry and cake counter. So cute.

“What cake is your best-seller?”

“Our strawberry crepe cake is a customer favorite, as well as our blueberry cheesecake. Would you like to order it?”

“The strawberry one sounds good. I’ll have two slices.”

“Two slices coming right up. I’ll go serve it at your table.”

“Okay. Thanks, Ash.”

He watched Not-Eggy give him a wink and walked back to his seat. He turned to Shorter and trembled. “He-he knows my name. Dude, how does he know?!” Is it fate? Was this guy his soulmate?

“You have a nametag idiot!” Shorter set down the cakes on a tray. “Here’s your order, in case you stand there like a lunatic again. It’s kinda funny how you look cool in front of that guy but turn into a weak jackass the moment he turns around.”

Ash grabbed the tray with the determination of a thousand suns. “I’m cool huh? I can do this.”

“That’s seriously the only thing you heard? Get outta here.”

Ash walked up to their table and set the plates down with utmost grace. “Here’s your cakes. Is there anything else you need?”

Evil boy smirked. “Hey Eggy, do you need anything? Maybe reporting something to management?”

Ash’s heart stopped and his ears burned red in embarrassment. Fuck, he _knows._

“Yue, stop it! I’m sorry, ignore him, we’re fine.” Not-Eggy said apologetically.

“No, I’m the one who should apologize. I got your name wrong. I must have misheard your name.”

“Eiji. It’s Eiji. But I guess Eggy does sound similar,” he giggled.

Eiji. Eiji. Eiji. It sounded perfect.

“Don’t entertain him, Eiji! We’re fine, thanks.” Evil boy literally shooed him away. It was too early into his shift to deal with annoying customers.

“Thanks again, Ash.” Eiji said. Even the way he said his name with the accent was adorable.

He was on cloud nine the entire shift, and worked diligently with a pleased grin on his face. Shorter found it kinda creepy and slacked off since Ash was practically doing everything at this point. Even the accounting.

\---

Thank God it was Friday. His classes ended pretty early today and now he could just go home and sleep.

Or so he thought.

Unfortunately his boss, Jessica, called in and asked if he could do an extra shift with double pay. Ash couldn’t say no to that. If it meant paying off his ridiculous student loans. And he was on a full scholarship for crying out loud!

He forgot how busy Fridays were since he never worked on that day. Alex better have a nasty ass cold for missing work. He was serving one of the customers when he saw Sing flirt with evil boy, Yue. It was a sorry sight. No wonder Shorter was at the back nowadays when he had shifts with Sing. It was a miracle evil boy even came back.

Sing waved him over. “Could you run the cashier for a minute? I gotta serve someone.”

“Sure, but next time you try to flirt with a customer, don’t lift up your shirt and show your navel piercing. You’re still working, and he’s a customer. Be professional.” He had to be stern. He was doing this for both their sakes. If Jessica found out she’d flay them both alive.

“Y-you saw that?!” Sing blushed. He may almost reach Ash’s height, but he was still a dumbass sometimes.

“Please, everyone probably saw that. I don’t know what you’ve been doing on your other shifts, but tone it down. Jessica might fire you.”

“R-right. Sorry.” He looked like a kicked puppy and trudged down to evil boy’s table. 

“Here’s your Chicken Tomato Salad and Iced Chai Latte, Yue. I’m sorry about earlier. That was pretty creepy and unprofessional. I can treat you on your next visit for the inconvenience. On the house,” he said apologetically. He kinda forgot that Yue was ridiculously rich and could sue his ass and the establishment with a snap of his fingers.

“Hmph. Did blondie over there kick you in the ass for it? I could have filed a complaint to the owner and have you fired for that, or tweeted a humiliating post about today’s incident and make sure this place never sees the light of day ever again,” he threatened.

Sing could feel his soul draining. He was so fucked now.

“But, since I really like the food and a cute barista with a hot navel piercing, I’ll let it slide.”

Sing perked up like a puppy, stars shining in his eyes. “You really think it’s hot?”

“Shut up, you didn’t hear anything! Now shoo before I post on Yelp that this café sucks!” Yue literally waved him away with a fierce blush on his cheeks.

“Okay, okay. I’ll treat you next time, you know when I’m on shift,” he grinned.

“NO, I DON’T.”

When Sing came back to the counter, Ash wasn’t ready for him to say “Did you hear that? He thinks my piercing’s hot.”

“Gross, TMI.”

Is this what it’s like when a younger sibling suddenly exhibits stupid adult behaviour? He hoped it would never happen to Michael or Skip.

The café door opened, and lo and behold, it was Eiji. Ash had to thank Alex for his cold.

Eiji went straight to evil boy’s table and began to chat while taking out his laptop. Ash was waiting patiently, and kept on looking back at them to see if he was going to order something.

“Hello? Hellooooooo? Excuse me?” A hand waved in front of his face— a customer he was apparently ignoring.

“I’d like a Hazelnut Frappe and 5 Americanos and two ham sandwiches,” she said in one breath.

“Right away ma’am. Sorry.” Guess interactions with the Cutie Patootie would be zero for today.

It was 15 minutes later to the end of his shift, and he was cleaning up. He served about a million customers today and he was ready to sleep the entire weekend. The counter bell rang and Eiji was standing on the other side. Okay, forget about sleeping the entire weekend away.

“Eiji, hi. I didn’t expect you to get something today.”

“Were you watching me? I’m flattered,” he giggled.

“I wasn’t—I just saw—“

“Don’t worry about it. I just got hungry. Do you have any special drinks here?”

“We make them sometimes. What’ll you have?”

“I’ll have what you like.” Eiji leaned across the counter and locked eyes with him. “I’ll have your favourite drink, I wanna know what you like. Maybe I’ll find out what you taste like.”

What.

Ash was flustered. How the heck was he supposed to reply to that?! How can this cute looking creature be so—BOLD?! He kept his cool façade on.

“Of course, right away,” he gulped. “Would that be all?” He could feel hi neck burning. His jade green eyes zeroed back in on warm brown irises. His eyes trailed down to Eiji’s Adam’s apple when he gulped.

“And Sardine Pasta. Keep the change.”

Ash took the cash and their fingers brushed. He jolted. Eiji noticed and gave him a sly wink. Ash could only stare when he sauntered back to his table.

What just happened?

He clutched the money which crinkled in his hands.

Was that flirting? Definitely flirting. So his face didn’t crack that bad, and he managed to hide the blushing nervous mess inside.

He took a deep breath, made the drink, and walked to their table with Eiji’s orders in his hands. 

“Good evening, Eiji. I made the drink myself. It’s Macchiato Ristretto with a bit of cream.” He invented it himself when they got bored, and it was a hit with the customers. 

“Thanks Ash, I’m sure I’ll love it.” He took a sip and Ash looked at him with anticipation. Eiji’s eyes bulged and his cheeks puffed out. His face muscles did a million things in that one second, and Ash’s heart plummeted. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll make you another drink. I didn’t expect it to be that bad since it’s usually a customer favourite. I’ll go make you a new one, free of charge.” He tried to grab the drink until but Eiji snatched it back.

“No! It’s good, really good. Mm… that bitterness really hits the spot.” Eiji took a long sip and gave him a two thumbs up. 

"I love it.” He ignored Yue muffling his laughter behind his arms. 

“Really? That’s cool. It’s my favourite drink actually, I’m glad you liked it.” Ash’s face glowed and sparkled like the morning sun, and Eiji had to squint a little bit. 

When Ash headed back to the counter, Yue rounded on him and smirked. “You’re braver than the Marines. Even I couldn’t do that for a silly crush.” 

“Eugh, it’s so bitter. Who doesn’t add sugar and cream to their coffee?!” 

“He did say there was a bit of cream.” 

"But did you see his face? He looked like an angel who makes crap drinks,” Eiji sighed. His name was spelled Ehjy on the cup. He took another sip and almost spit it at Yue’s face. 

\--- 

It was Tuesday, and the start of another shift. He had to take orders while simultaneously cramming his papers when there weren’t any customers at the counter. It was basically illegal on the job, as Jessica mildly put it. But no one gave a rat’s ass. 

Evil boy entered the café and Ash almost fell flat on his ass when Sing suddenly shoved him away. Whatever, he didn’t want to hear his poor attempts at flirting or getting the stink eye from evil boy. 

He heard Sing say, “I get off in two hours.” 

“Congrats,” evil boy said drily. 

“Maybe we could get some ice cream? There’s a new place not far from here?” 

“I only eat gelato.” 

“Gelato it is then.” Sing knew how to play. 

Yue looked away in reply, but Ash could see that his ears were red. 

What the fuck. 

Eiji came in bustling in not two minutes later after that disastrously successful exchange. 

“Hey Ash, I didn’t see you yesterday.” 

_Was he waiting for me the whole day yesterday?_ “I only have shifts on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I don’t have any classes on those days.” 

“Then what about last Friday?” 

_Oh shit he really was paying attention to me. _He couldn’t help but feel pleased at the thought. 

“We were short on staff.” 

“Aww, I wanted to see my favourite barista when I come in here. Guess I’ll only come in when you’re around,” Eiji pouted. 

“Maybe we don’t just have to meet when I’m working.” Ash didn’t know what he was saying at this point. The pout was too much for him. 

“Yeah? Maybe we could meet after you get me my drink Mr. Tall and Blonde.” Eiji flicked the bangs on his face and bit his lip. Ash thanked the Gods then and there that this generous establishment approved his application form. 

“Do you wa-want another special?” he croaked out. 

“Oh God N- I mean, I’m not exactly in the mood for coffee. Just some Matcha.” 

Ash gave him his drink and Eiji noticed his name was spelled Edgy this time. There was also a number written on the side with a heart at the end. 

He tried not to look too giddy when their eyes met from across the room. His hands started to sting when Yue would hit them for acting like a love-struck idiot. 

\--- 

True to his word, Eiji only came to the café on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Shorter said this was hindering their business’ daily revenue. Apparently Eiji used to come in almost everyday since last week. Ash doesn’t know how he could afford the mid-ranged prices since he looked like a student. Hell, he couldn’t even afford the food in this place. 

He’d been waiting as patiently as possible for Eiji to text him since he wrote down his number a week ago. They’ve still kept up their over-the-counter flirting, and Eiji had at least 10 different spelling variations to his name. 

Ejjy, Ehgee, Eejee, Eijy, Eijee. 

He didn’t know if this was a prank, if Ash was dyslexic, or that much of a dumbass. He found it hilarious, but decided to only start texting him if he got the spelling right.

It was a quiet Thursday night. It was raining hard out so there weren't a lot of customers. Ash served Eiji his dinner when he noticed the photos he was editing. 

“Did you take those?”

Eiji looked up from his laptop. “Yup! I’m working as an assistant photographer, but I’m also doing my personal portfolio when I have the time.” 

“I’ve been around NYC so many times, but I’ve never seen it from that perspective.” Ash leaned in closer and let out an awed gasp. Eiji felt a little warm under the praise and patted the seat beside him. 

“Sit with me? There are only two customers here, and I don’t think Sing needs any help right now.” 

“Y’know Sing?” he asked. 

Eiji rolled his eyes. “Yue won’t stop talking about him. I’ve learned to turn off my ears and pretend I’m listening. Sometimes they talk in Mandarin when I’m in the room, probably gossiping about me. How rude,” Eiji huffed. 

“Super mega rude.” They both laughed and Eiji moved his seat closer. They looked through his entire gallery since he came to the United States. Eiji’s boss, Shunichi Ibe was a prominent photojournalist. Ash knew why his name sounded familiar. He read some of his articles and blog posts before. 

Eiji’s work was fascinating. There were photos of rallies, criminals, poor and rich cities, communities in his own country he’d never even heard of. The skylines in Chicago, Seattle, San Francisco, and his place—New York City. They also looked at Eiji’s personal photos such as his boss, evil boy looking sad in the distance, and the outside façade of the Banana Fish café. 

“These are all amazing. I honestly thought you were a student.” 

“I am a student. Most of these were taken last year. Now I’m studying in NYU.” 

Ash’s head swiveled so fast he felt his neck cramp. “What.” 

“Hm?” 

“You study in NYU? I study there too! How come I’ve never seen you, I thought you were in Senior High.” 

Eiji’s brows furrowed. He knew he looked young, but seriously, a high school student? “I’m a freshman, but I’m already 23.” 

“Twenty three?! With that face you could pass off as 18. Or 12,” he sniggered. 

Eiji puffed out his cheeks. He knew he still had his baby fat, but he would always get annoyed when people passed him off for a child. 

“So what are you taking then? We might be in different buildings, that’s why I never see you around,” Ash questioned. How was this guy right under his nose the entire time? 

“I’m in the Arts and Business department. You look pretty young, are you a freshman too? I would have noticed you in the freshman welcoming ceremony with that hair of yours.” 

“I’m 21, but I’m actually taking my Masters. It’s a long story.” 

“No way, people graduate undergrad at 21!” Eiji was beyond shocked. Was this guy a genius? Why was he working as a barista? “So you’re pretty and smart? Wow.” 

Ash flushed. He was used to being complemented, but Eiji’s felt really genuine, like he was truly the coolest person on the planet. He could feel Griffin smacking his head for being conceited. 

“By the way, I really wanna go out with you,” Eiji cut in. “So when will you start spelling my name right?” He took his cup and pointed to his name spelled Ejay. “I told myself I’ll only text you if you get my name right, but it’s been a month.”

Oh. Damn. Whenever Ash would write his name his mind would turn blank and he ended up writing whatever came to mind. Why didn’t he look him up on social media? Oh right, he doesn’t do social media anymore. 

“I-I’ll fix it next time.” What a dumbass. 

“No cheating! You can’t look me up on social media or ask Yue.” 

“I think evil boy would shoot me if I asked him that.” Eiji burst out laughing. 

“Evil boy? Pffft. What the hell is that?! My stomach hurts…” Eiji kept on laughing, and he couldn’t breathe. 

Ash huffed and crossed his arms. It wasn’t _that _funny. “The first time he came in he gave me the stink eye and the finger. Who even does that? And I know he’s evil, just look at the way he dresses. He’s like those rich villains who’d take your dog to the pound for barking.” 

Eiji tried to calm down and wiped away the tears. He did feel bad that Yue was perceived that way, but he seemed to enjoy looking like a villainous bitch. “Yue’s just had a really hard time growing up. His mother died when he was really young, and he didn’t have anyone to love him growing up. He was a real handful when we first met, and he hated me at first.” 

Hate Eiji? How can anyone hate this sweet boy? Damn, he really is evil. 

Eiji chuckled at Ash’s shocked face. “We’re pretty good friends now, I think. He’s from the Lee clan, that’s why he’s ridiculously rich. He wants to waste his family’s fortune to spite his brothers, that’s why we eat here all the time.” 

“He’s part of the Lee family? Damn, that explains it. No assistant or student can possibly afford to eat here everyday without going broke.” 

Eiji leaned in and actually booped his nose. “But I never would have met a cute barista if I couldn’t afford the coffee.” 

A hand clutched his shoulder, _hard_, and Ash vaguely heard a menacing voice say, “So this is where you’ve been the entire time. I’ve been running around serving customers the past hour while you’ve been cozying up here you punk.” 

Oh shit, it’s Alex. 

Ash could only stare at him and let out an unintelligible noise. 

“I think you should go back to work, Ash," Eiji whispered. 

“That’s right, come on hotshot or you’re not getting paid for slacking off.” Alex hooked his arms under Ash’s armpits and hauled him back to the front. Ash let out a silly grin and waved back at Eiji’s laughing face.

\--- 

Today was the day. Today, he would write Eiji’s name properly, go on a date with him, get married, have three kids and two dogs by the beach front on Maine, and retire to Italy with his husband. It was perfect. 

“You look pretty constipated. Did Griffin get lowkey mad at you?” Shorter asked. He knew Ash would rather tear his hair out than let Griffin be mad at him. 

“I’m waiting for Eiji to come in. Apparently I’ve been writing his name wrong like a hundred times. If I get this right, he’ll ask me out on a date.”

“Dude… the fuck. I hope he dumps your stupid scholar ass for being this dumb.” Shorter left him and hid on the other side of the counter to play Clash of Clans. The door opened and Ash jerked his head. Eiji walked in with a steady glint in his eyes and came up to the counter. They both looked at each other with fierce determination.

“I’d like a Matcha Latte.” He gave Ash a thumbs up and said, “You can do this Ash, I trust you.” 

“I’ll do my best,” he nodded. Shorter groaned in the background. 

He took the marker, and wrote down his name. 

_This is it, this is Eiji’s name, his true self. _

He’d been practicing writing down Eiji’s name, and Griffin thought he was writing a hit list. Shorter patted him on the back and said, _“You can do this. If this fails, I’ll really hit you on the head.” _

“I can do this.” He straightened his shoulders and marched to Eiji’s table. He set down the cup and gripped the tray nervously. Eiji scrutinized the cup, and gave a small sip. 

“Ash?” 

“Y-yes?” 

“Would you like to go out with me this Saturday?” Eiji grinned. Shorter let out a loud whoop and all the customers looked at him. 

“I… I’d love to.” He couldn’t believe it. He did it, he actually spelled his name right, and now they’re going on a date, get married, and retire to Italy. Eiji’s smile was beautiful, he had to cover his eyes with a tray from how bright it was. 

“Ookaayy lover boy, time to get back to work.” Shorter hauled him back to the counter from a laughing Eiji. What is it with his co-workers hauling his ass off these days? 

\--- 

Eiji finally texted him, and he fell off the bed spewing curses. 

“Everything alright there?” Griffin asked him from the living room. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just, slipped on my shirt. Hey Griff, I think something’s burning.” He heard his brother let out a curse and run to the oven. He gripped his phone and reread the message about 20 times. 

**Eiji: Hi Ash! (*^▽^*)**

**Hehe I guess I’m finally using your number.**

**Meet me at the park around 11 on Sat?**

Oh no. He uses those cute emojis. How can he be this cute even through text?! His hands trembled. How should even reply back? 

**Ash: Hey.**

Good going Ash. 

**Ash: Ok. Ill be there**

**Ash: Thanks for finally using my number 😉 I was kinda nervous that you werent interested lol**

**Eiji: Can’t wait! ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )**

**Ash: 😍**

They texted more after that until Griffin called him to dinner. “The cheese puffs are a bit burnt. Okay, very burnt, but I think we can still eat them if you scrape off the burnt parts.” Griffin had his hands on his waist and looked at the food like it did him a great disservice. 

“This is your fifth attempt at baking and you still manage to burn everything.” 

“I was busy grading papers, I didn’t hear the oven go off,” Griffin defended.

Ash sighed, “Please tell me you made something else. I’m tired of takeout. Those things are unhealthy.” 

“Of course, I’m not stupid. I made your favourite salad.” 

Today was a fine day for Aslan Jade Callenreese. 

\--- 

They were supposed to meet at the park at 11, but Ash was too excited to wait around. He left the apartment to the extreme shock of his brother. He never thought he’d see his baby bro wake up before 2 pm on a Saturday. 

_“I have a date,” was Ash’s only explanation. _

_“Oh is it that Eggy guy? Stop looking at me like I killed your dog. Nadia told me, which probably came from Shorter anyway.” _

It was a nice morning, and he decided to grab coffee, a sandwich, and the latest news magazine. He saw Ibe’s latest photographs in an article. Eiji showed him the behind the scenes shots for this piece. It was a nice read. 

He took a sip of coffee, and looked up. He almost choked on the hot liquid. It was Eiji, and he was jogging on the path which inevitably crossed in front of him. He was in a tank top and shorts. Oh god, he looked so hot, and Ash was so gay. He watched him jog up the path, and fuck, was he always this fit? Why is he built like that? Ash’s gay soul couldn’t handle this, and was he wearing Airpods? 

He was basically a drooling vegetable when Eiji suddenly took notice of him. He waved, “Ash! What are you doing here? We weren’t supposed to meet until later?” 

“I…uhm… I couldn’t hmm.” Ash choked on his saliva. Eiji was panting and a red flush took over his face. Ash followed the trail of sweat from his face, to his neck, until it disappeared underneath his shirt. He gulped loudly. “I sometimes read here. Nice weather y’know. Yeah.” 

“The weather is pretty nice today, huh?” Eiji smiled and looked around the park. He combed the bangs sticking to his forehead, showing off his handsome profile in full view. Ash could feel his gay soul ascending to heaven. 

“You jog often?” Ash choked out. 

“Yup! I was an athlete before, but I still like to keep in shape.” He flexed his biceps, and Ash could feel tears in his eyes. 

“O-oh? What sport did you play?” 

“Pole Vaulting. Didn’t work out, but I do hope something does tonight,” he winked. Ash was about to take a sip of coffee to quench his thirst, but almost inhaled it in his nose. 

_Oh Lord Jesus help me._

He was watched Eiji drink from his water bottle, and stared at his bobbing neck when he took a gulp. Ash wanted to lick the sweat rolling down. He was half aware that his tongue was poking out.

In a split second, a nearby jogger accidentally bumped into Eiji from behind, and let out an unapologetic sorry as he sped off. Eiji dropped the water bottle, and splashed some of it on himself in the process. 

“Watch it asshole!” Ash shouted at the disappearing jogger. “New Yorkers can be so rude sometimes. Are you okay? Here let me help—“ 

Ash bent down, and spilled his coffee on the ground. He forgot he was holding it. Eiji burst out laughing at the ridiculous situation. He didn’t expect his morning date to go like this at all. 

“Are you alright? Did the coffee get on you?” 

“No, ‘m fine….” Ash was still in shock. 

“C’mon, let’s go to my place. I need to change, and I’ll make you another cup if you want.” 

Ash’s head perked up. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“It’s just nearby, c’mon.” 

\--- 

“And then we made out and had takeout.” Ash finished retelling his date with Eiji. 

Alex wrinkled his nose, “TMI dude.” 

“Well, I for one am glad you did it Ash. I’m proud of you. Now we don’t have to suffer looking at your pining chicken ass,” Shorter said.

Ash gave a please sigh, and ignored their comments. “He was amazing. He’s even thinking about adopting a dog soon. He’s so perfect, everything’s going according to plan.”

Alex and Shorter both groaned. “Oh God, not the Italy retirement plan again.” They both just wanted to graduate without hearing another word of Ash's dream family.

Ash clutched Alex’s sleeves in desperation. “Bro, why is he built like that? He’s a retired athlete, but he’s still so fine, and so hot.”

“Get off me! I don’t wanna hear about his build or your two kids, and three dogs.” 

“It’s actually three kids, and two dogs,” Ash corrected.

“I don’t care!”

Shorter sighed. “C’mon guys, let’s go. I don’t wanna miss lunch, I’m fucking starving.”

The lunchroom was crowded. They were giving out free food from some sponsor today, and Shorter dragged them into it. 

“Dude, let’s just go eat somewhere else. I think someone just tried to lick my neck,” Alex cried. He had both of his hands clutching the back of his neck. 

“No way, they’re giving out free sodas and burgers. I can’t miss that,” Shorter grunted, while trying to lead them to the front. 

“All burgers taste the same!” Ash was starting to feel claustrophobic. Was everyone this deranged for free food? 

“I think I see Sing up front,” Shorter pointed out. Sing was waving at them, and pointed to the soda can he was holding. He flung the can over the crowd, and Shorter tried to catch it. The soda can went past them, and they heard a sickening crunch from behind. A terrible scream echoed through the crowd, and they saw Eiji clutching an unconscious Yue. A bump was starting to grow on his forehead. 

Ash didn’t hesitate to push through the crowd and help. They heard someone say to give them space, and some air. Alex was rushing to the clinic for the nurse. He couldn’t believe that of all the times he could meet Eiji in school, it had to be in this situation. 

Ash looked aghast at the scene, but more so at the rapidly growing bump. It was kinda gross. “Is he alright?” 

“I don’t know, he might have a concussion. I didn’t even see the can, and he might be dead—“ 

“Woah there dude, it’s just a bump. He’s gonna live.” Shorter poked at the bump, and Yue groaned in pain to prove his point. Ash swatted him in the head. 

“Oh my god, Babe!” They heard Sing screaming towards them. “I didn’t mean it, oh god oh god, I’m sorry,” he rounded on Shorter, “You were supposed to catch it gege!” Shorter could only give a helpless shrug in response. 

“I’ll help carry him to the nurse,” Sing offered.

“No.” Eiji glared at him, and tugged Yue closer to his chest. “I think you’ve done enough today.” There was a steely glint to his eyes, and they all nervously gulped. So this was an angry Eiji.

“I’ll help then,” Ash was positioning himself to carry him, when Eiji suddenly lifted Yue bridal style in one go.

“Thanks, but I can handle it.”

Ash almost tumbled to the ground. He had never been jealous of an injured sonofabitch before. He wanted to be held in those strong arms too. 

“Hey Sing, next time try hitting me on the face.” 

“What?” 

“Okaaay let’s go to the clinic now.” Shorter shoved them both to get a move on. 

They speed walked to the clinic and spotted Alex rushing down with a wheelchair beside an increasingly agitated nurse. The the trip to the clinic was uneventful. They were eventually kicked out for disturbing the peace. 

“So… do you lift?” Ash finally asked the burning question on his mind. 

Eiji was distracted from anxiously looking at the door and replied, “What? Sorry I’m just really worried for him. He was my first friend since I came to this country.” 

Ash felt really insensitive. Here he was asking if his boyfriend (?) did weights while he was worrying over his unconscious evil best friend.

“Don’t worry about it. He’ll be fine. The nurse said he’ll wake up in a couple of hours.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Eiji slumped on the wall. 

“Besides,” Ash pointed his thumb at Sing. “If there’s anyone we should be worried about, it’s Sing. We might never find his body after this.” 

Eiji let out a small laugh. “I’m kinda scared of what Yue will do to him, even if he’s his boyfriend. What were you asking earlier?” 

“Nah, forget about it.” 

“He asked if you lift.” Shorter said and gave a shit eating grin at the blushing blonde. 

“I do actually,” Eiji thought. “I need it to lift myself during Pole Vaulting, but now I only do it sometimes. Most of the time I do calisthenics.” 

“Oh…” Ash felt his mouth go dry. He could imagine the smaller man lifting weights, his muscles contracting, and sweat dripping down his naked top.

“What was your record? I could only do 10 reps of 50 pounds.” Alex barged in.

“I think I did 100 reps on 120 pounds. Our team had a bet, and I won,” Eiji said proudly. “Ash, are you okay?”

Alex dismissed the concern. “Don’t mind him, he’s just hot and bothered is all.”

The door to the clinic opened, and the nurse glared at them. “Your friend is on painkillers and won’t be up for hours, so I suggest you take your noise elsewhere.” The big needle she was holding was enough for them to run away. 

“Crap, we’ll be late for class. We’ve only got 5 minutes,” Alex cried out.

“Fuck, if we run now, we can probably make it to the other side of campus.” Ash did not want to be late again. Apparently, attendance was important if you wanted to keep your scholarship.

“Bye Ash, I’ll text you later!” Eiji called out. A sullen Sing half-heartedly waved them goodbye.

He received a text when they barely made it to class, the professor eyeing the three of them in disgust.

**Eiji: Hang later? My classes end at 6.ヾ(`ω` )/**

**Ash: Sure. Meet me at hall b**

“No cellphones!” The professor screamed from the front.

\---

It was a Saturday. Ash picked Eiji up at his shared apartment with Yue, who still had the ugliest looking bruise on his forehead. 

“My bangs can’t even cover it up! I’m never leaving this place until it’s gone!” 

Eiji forgot to mention that he shared an apartment with Yue, who had to buy another couch after finding out what they did on their first date. When Yue was released from the clinic, he glared at Sing so hard, he said it felt like his balls shrivelled back up. He ignored Sing for 24 hours, which was the longest they’ve gone without talking. Sing was fucking unbearable the entire shift, and Eiji texted him that Yue was an absolute nightmare to deal with. Ash hoped someone would knock their heads together and makeup to get them all out of their misery.

“So where will you take me today?” Eiji was in a bright mood. He was free from Yue’s dramatics for the day, and he gets to go on a date with the hottest and most endearing guy on the planet. 

“It’s a surprise! I gotta go head down the café first real quick. I have to pick the assignment from Shorter.”

When Ash entered the bustling café, he wanted to carry Eiji on his shoulders and run away as far as possible. On one table were his brother, Max, some other guy he’s never seen before, and his boss—Jessica.

This was the worst timing possible.

_“Ibe-san! What are you doing here?”_ Eiji said in Japanese. Did Eiji know this guy? Also, his Japanese was hot. Ash pinched himself.

“Eiji, I didn’t expect to see you here, but this is great timing!” Ibe said.

What.

“Hi there Ash. Your shift’s not until next week, what are you doing here?” Jessica asked.

“Is it bad to come in here without working old hag?”

Max tried to hold back his wife from hitting the cocky bastard.

Griffin went over to them and shook hands with Eiji. “So this is Eiji, huh. I’m Griffin, Aslan’s brother. You should come over for dinner sometime.”

“H-hello, my name is Eiji. Thank you, uhm…” he looked to Ash for help.

“Is this your new boyfriend?!” Jessica squealed. “He’s so cute! He could be on the front cover of our next issue!”

Oh fuck. Here we go.

“Shut up old hag! No one wants to be in your perverted magazine!”

“Boy-boyfriend!? Ei-chan, since when were you dating? Have you told your mother?”

“Ibe-san, please! We’ve only gone on one date so far, it’s not a big deal,” Eiji flustered.

Max gave a sigh, “Sheesh, can’t believe this brat’s dating your assistant Ibe. Be careful Eiji, Ash can be a real pain in the ass sometimes.” 

“I think it’s cute.” Thank you, big bro Griff for your unconditional support.

“What the hell are you all doing here anyway?” Ash huffed. “Is this some kind of family meeting?” This wasn’t the introduce-your-boyfriend-to-your-family setup he was expecting.

“Aaw, the brat called us family,” Max cooed.

“Shut up!”

Ibe butted in to stop the escalating feud. “Actually, we’re here to discuss the new article we’re going to publish this month. It’s a good thing Ei-chan is here so he can know the details.”

“They just dragged me here,” Griffin piped up.

Eiji shuffled nervously, “Actually Ibe-san, we’re going on a date right now so…"

Ash’s brain suddenly started to work. “Wait a minute, are you Shunichi Ibe? I’m a fan of your work.” Ash shook his hand vigorously. “Eiji showed me the work you guys have done, and I find it so compelling.”

“O-oh? Thank you.” Ibe flushed. “You can keep this one Ei-chan, I like him.” He gave a thumbs up to his blushing assistant.

“Oi, how come you never said that about my works, you punk!” Max was affronted.

“Anyway, we’re just here to pick up something from Shorter so…” Ash really wanted to go on that date. He would’ve prepared himself if he knew they were coming. Like going through the back entrance.

Jessica huffed. “Alright. Why don’t we all have dinner at our house tomorrow? We’d also like to get to know you better, Eiji dear.” Before Ash could complain she set her eyes on him. “Michael also misses you, Ash.”

Dammit, not the Michael card. How dirty.

“Fine.” Tomorrow’s gonna be a disaster.

“It was nice meeting you all, and thank you for inviting us,” Eiji said politely.

“He’s so cute!” Jessica couldn’t help herself.

“Alright, let’s go already.” Ash dragged Eiji to the back and let out a sigh of relief.

“Got roasted by the fam?” Shorter grinned and handed the USB stick to Ash.

“Shut it. I wouldn’t even be here if you didn’t forget to copy the homework.”

“Have fun on your date!” He shouted while they left through the back door. No way was Ash going back to the front.

\---

Ash took him to the MET museum, and they had hotdogs for lunch. Ash saved a picture on his phone of Eiji with his face all scrunched up from the mustard. It was his new wallpaper.

Unfortunately, they couldn’t have dinner at the Glenreed’s due to a pest problem involving wasps. Ash thought it was postponed until Griffin offered to have it at their place. The traitor.

Ash was baffled. “Shouldn’t you be more concerned about the wasps?”

Max waved him off. “Eh, finding more about you and Eiji is more important than some wasp nest.”

Dinner wasn’t that bad. Totally embarrassing, sure. At least everyone, including Michael, loved Eiji and thought he was a good match for Ash. He was indignant when they jokingly said that Ash was a deviant. What they didn’t know was that Eiji was the one who relentlessly flirted with him with his big dick energy, but Ash would like to keep that big dick all to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> so idk anything about weights. I love receiving comments and kudos guys (灬♥ω♥灬)


End file.
